We could last forever Edward Cullen
by Beautiful-Lie91
Summary: Destiny is a human that is friends with the Cullens and knows their secret. But now that it has been eight years and she is living with the Cullens for the summer, will she give in to temptation?


I looked out the window of the small plane as it landed at the Seattle airport. I smiled just a little as I saw the outline of a silver Volvo through the thick fog though it was a summer day. "Please wait until the pilot lands completely to unfasten your seatbelt." A cool voice rang through the speakers and a few people grumbled. By the way, my name is Destiny Asher. I was born in Forks 18 years ago and moved to Los Angeles with my family when I was ten. Due to my less than satisfactory behavior, my father sent me back to Forks to live with our good friends, the Cullens. It's been a long time since I've seen them all. I wonder what Edward would think of my scent now. That's right; the Cullens are a vampire family. I figured this out by myself when I was nine since Edward wasn't aging at all. They obviously had to explain to me and my family what they were. The weird thing is, they only drink animal blood and have curbed their thirst almost completely for human blood. Carlisle, the oldest, actually is a doctor at the Forks hospital. I smiled to myself again as we could unfasten our seatbelts. I hurried as quickly as humanly possible, excited to see how Edward reacted to my presence. I had the gift of reading people's emotions and nobody knew how I could do so. Whatever, I think it's cool. I emerged into the dark parking lot and found myself freezing as I did. I looked up and saw Edward, his golden eyes had a hint of curiosity in them and I grinned. "Long time no see Destiny." Edward smiled as I latched on to him. "Yeah," I laughed, "Now I'll see you every day for a whole year!" I glanced inside of the Volvo to see a girl with mousy brown hair sitting in the passenger seat and she was very intimidated by me. Her cheeks started to flush with color and I realized that she was a human. I thought the only people that knew were me and my family. I glanced up at Edward and he read my thoughts, his wonderful power. "Destiny, that's Bella. She's my girlfriend." He hesitated and my face fell a little. A human girlfriend? "Yes, she is human and she knows what I am." He scowled. "She just will not leave me and I cannot bear to leave her." His icy hand grabbed my hot hand and he flinched a little. "Sorry, I'm not used to your scent. It's more intoxicating than usual." I grinned, "A little competition won't hurt her right?" I punched him in the arm and jumped in the back seat before he could reply. "Hello there Bella is it?" I asked the petite girl and she turned around clearly frightened that I would take Edward away from her. "Don't worry; I'm not a vampire I don't bite." I laughed and she cracked a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Destiny. I've heard so much about you and your younger days with Edward." She laughed as he climbed into the car and started it with ease. "Edward, what did you tell her?" I demanded and he chuckled. "oh you know, just how you used to throw blocks at me and question everything I did." I punched him in the shoulder again and Bella gaped at me. "I'm used to it that's why it doesn't hurt anymore." I shrugged and Edward laughed, "Yeah she's not as delicate as you Bella." He then proceeded to lean over and kiss her head. A few minutes passed in silence until Bella complained about how fast Edward was driving. "Edward please, how many times do I have to tell you I get carsick?" Bella sighed and put her head in between her legs. Edward took the speed down to 60 instead of 70 but she was still dissatisfied. I needed some thoughts to myself so I closed my mind off to Edward. It pissed him off but I didn't care at this moment in time. How much did Bella know? How long were they together? What did this all mean? I was so confused so I just gave up and sat in the backseat in silence listening to the engine purr.

"Destiny, we're here and everyone is anxious to see you." I felt a warm hand on me so I knew it was Bella. I yawned and opened my eyes to see that Edward had already grabbed my massive amounts of luggage and that Alice was pacing in front of the Volvo. "DESTINY!" Alice's voice shrilled as she floated quickly over to me and almost strangled me with her embrace. "Alice…I…can't….BREATHE!" I struggled and she let me go. "I'm sorry, it's been so long! How's the family, wow you're getting so beautiful and you look hungry!" Alice rambled and started dragging me into the house to see the rest of the family. Me beautiful? I think Alice was exaggerating. "No she's not!" Edward yelled from upstairs and I grumbled at his gift. Alice didn't question anything. "Destiny dear, my how you've grown." Esme greeted me in the kitchen with a warm hug no pun intended. Why was everyone insisting that I have grown and become so beautiful? I forced a small smile for Esme and turned towards Bella. I felt a little jealous of her. She saw Edward and the rest of the Cullens everyday while I had to wait ten years. The jealousy suddenly faded as Jasper came into the room. "Little sis!" he grinned and embraced me in a strong hug. "Jasper my big brother how's life? Or should I say how's existence?" he chuckled at my attempt to be funny. "It's the same as always…." He trailed off and suddenly left the room. Jasper did that a lot mostly to go find Carlisle or Emmett. "Where's Rose anyways?" my face fell as I asked. I didn't think she was here and she was my favorite sister. I love Alice just as much though. "She will be back tomorrow Destiny. She had to go hunting." Esme smiled and I shuddered. I had been on a hunting trip once and I will never ever go on one again. That pretty much scarred me for life. Alice suddenly jumped and grabbed me. "You and Bella look hungry! Come on I'll fix you some eggs or something." She ran into the kitchen that was barely used while Bella and I followed. The kitchen looked the same. White everywhere and spotless… what a surprise. " So…. Destiny," Bella smiled at me and she felt anxious. "How long have you known the Cullens?" I grinned. "Well since I was born or should I say since I was old enough to recall memories." Bella stifled a laugh and started eating her eggs that Alice had made at an impossible speed. "My lord Destiny," Edward scowled as he entered the kitchen. "With all that luggage you brought I'd think you were moving here." "Oh you know you'd enjoy it." I laughed and hugged his waist. I felt Bella's eyes blink. Edward was warmer than he used to be. I wondered if this was due to Bella being around him. "Yes, yes I would darling." Edward smirked and kissed the top of my head like he always did. I felt that Bella was a little angered and decided to talk to her about something. "So Bella, why did you decide to hang with cold blooded killers?" I laughed at my pun and she smiled a little. "Well at first Edward wanted to kill me when I moved from Arizona to Forks. My scent made him so angry that it was unbearable for him to be around me. He came back from hunting a week later and then started talking to me. I noticed his eyes changed color and began to question what he was. Edward even saved me from death by a van. So anyways, I made the connection with help from my friend Jacob Black who lives in La push. He told me that the Cullens were vampires. Obviously it was a true story. So we just became closer even though he knew it was dangerous. I didn't care. I knew I loved him. Then I met the rest of the family and I somehow ended up being tracked…" she trailed off, sighed, and continued. "But that's a difficult story for me to tell." "Wow," I sighed in disbelief at this twisted Cinderella story. Edward read my mind and chuckled. "So what mischief will we get into today Eddy?" I elbowed him and his smirk curled into a smile. "I think we should show Bella our tree house."

…

The Tree house was built by Carlisle and my Dad when I was five. It was for me to play in while I was at the Cullens. It's pink, situated in a spruce somehow. The ladder is intricate and the inside is just like a house with beds and furniture and everything. I couldn't believe they had kept it up all these years. "Yeah, I go up there sometimes when I need to think." Edward smiled as he read my mind. "So shall we go?" I nodded and looked at Bella. "You should come too Bella. It's probably in pristine condition still." Bella nodded too and walked behind us. The tree house was just a 5 min walk from the mansion so we made it there quickly. As I looked at the house that looked the same from ten years ago, memories of me and Edward having tea parties crept into my mind. Edward scowled from beside me. I remembered he used to dress up in a dress just for me. I'd have to show Bella some pictures. "This is the tree house." Edward whispered audibly to Bella and kissed her ear. "It's so beautiful, but Edward… Pink?" I laughed and Edward scowled at us. "Fine, I'll go up there myself." He jumped on the tree without using the ladder and climbed to the house. "Sometimes I wish I could do that," I said to Bella as I started to ascend the ladder. "It'd be a hell of a lot easier." She said nothing and climbed behind me. The house looked the same and Edward spread out his arms. "What do you think Dest? Is it home?" I nodded to him. Yes Edward, but don't think you're getting away with anything. I'm still gonna tell Bella about our tea parties. His face fell as he read my thoughts and I giggled. "Oh shoot!" Bella looked at her watch. "Charlie will be here in 5 min! I have to get back!" "Do you want me to walk you?" Edward nuzzled into Bella's neck and she shook her head. "No it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Destiny." She climbed down the ladder and the rustle of leaves stopped. It was just me and Edward like it used to be/ "Should we get outta here before I make you wear a dress?" I smirked at Edward and he laughed. "Yeah, here get on my back it'll be faster."

…

After my ride back to the house, I had to lie down. "It's been a while huh?" Edward laughed at me as he set me on the couch. "Yeah, you should have been slower." I grumbled. "Awww is Destiny a wuss now?" Edward mocked me and I punched his arm. "So what should we do now?" he asked as he stroked the top of my warm hand. It felt comforting but I wasn't going to let Edward know that. "We should go mattress surfing like the old days." I grinned. "Go get the rest of the family. Rose will be so mad she missed this!" Edward chuckled as he got up to get the rest of the family. "She'll come home and do it anyways. Your little activity stuck on her. You'll have to teach Bells too." Great, she had a nickname too. "Yeah, I'll teach her… now go get your family and the mattresses while you're at it." "Yes your highness…" Edward scoffed as he walked upstairs to grab the rest of them. A few seconds later, Emmett came booming down the stairs. "YES I knew that within a day of being here you would beg to do mattress surfing!" he grinned at me and tossed mattress near the beginning of the stairs. "I'll just watch." Esme smiled. She tried once but I think it scared her. "Everyone here then?" I asked Edward and he nodded. "I claim going first!" I screamed and ran to the top of the stairs. "No fair little one!" Emmett boomed. "I haven't done this in years!" "Neither have I." I argued back, stuck my tongue out at him and climbed on the mattress. Edward was suddenly behind me gripping onto my sides. I felt a shiver go down my spine. He set his head on my shoulder and breathed into my neck, his smell intoxicating. "Well let's go." He said blankly and Emmett pushed us. I felt exhilarated, like nothing could hurt me. I was having the best time since ten years ago.


End file.
